


all i want is the taste that your lips allow

by holbywolfe



Series: Tied Together Are Our Heart Strings [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, I've given up all hope, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Strap-Ons, kinky serena™, so much sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holbywolfe/pseuds/holbywolfe
Summary: Some days, Serena has pleasant interactions with patients, with the board, and some days she doesn’t. Bernie finds herself to be accustomed to the signals.





	all i want is the taste that your lips allow

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure sin pray for me

Some days Serena has pleasant interactions with patients, with the board; these pleasant interactions lead to an overall pleasant day, and when she gets home to Bernie making dinner she practically sings with praise, showers her with kisses to her mouth and then often, _always,_ her neck, her breasts, and her other set of lips. Good days always end like that, with them tumbling into bed together with kisses and mumbles, and sometimes tumbling out of bed when a lack of spatial awareness causes them both to go tipping off the side.

  
Some days Serena has pleasant interactions, and some days she doesn’t. The days she doesn’t are the days patients are uncooperative, the board even more so. These are the days she doesn’t kiss Bernie when she gets home, just pats her arse on her way up the stairs. Bernie knows what these days lead to, the tingle left on her arse an affirmation and the look in Serena’s eyes an invitation. It’s enough to convince Bernie to turn off the pot of bolognaise she’s been slaving over for the past few hours, enough to convert her hunger for dinner to a completely different sort. She knows what Serena is doing upstairs, what she always does on days like this. Bernie can picture her laying out the _items_ on the bed, then laying herself down next to them and getting herself off thinking of all the times Bernie has been restrained by them. Bernie’s made the mistake of walking in too soon once or twice, has walked in to find Serena with her hands down her pants and her back arched, coming apart on her own fingers; getting herself warmed up, so to speak. Bernie isn’t really sure if that’s a mistake, walking in on Serena. Serena doesn’t _really_ seem to mind, but Bernie knows it’s not part of their routine for nights that come out of days like these.

 

Tonight, she waits outside the bedroom door until she hears one last huff from Serena. Steels herself and walks through the door. Serena has a look in her eyes and the remnants of an orgasm on her normally schooled features. Bernie sweeps her gaze to the items on the bed in front of Serena; handcuffs, blindfolds, a paddle, some nipple clamps and a strap on. She takes a deep breath and feels her internal muscles clench at the anticipation. Some of them she has not seen before, there’s a new restraining set and a bigger dildo for the strap on. She looks at Serena, who’s jaw is clenched and eyes are dark. Bernie looks her in the eye and nods, knows that Serena needs her to say yes or no, but knows that deep down Serena really needs her to say yes. Serena clambers off the bed and moves the items to sit on the nightstand, stalks over to Bernie and pushes her back against the closed door, her legs split and either side of Bernie’s, holding her against the door. She inches her face forward and her nose touches the tip of Bernie’s, who tilts her head back a little in an attempt to join their mouths together. Serena steps back and tugs on her hand, not too roughly, but enough to let Bernie know not to protest.

 

“Lie down,” she growls, and Bernie flings herself onto the middle of the bed, her chest heaving and putting strain on the buttons of her shirt. She turns her head to see Serena pulling something from one corner of the mattress. _Ah._ It comes into view and Bernie can see that her wrist is going to go in it. Serena grasps her hand between hers and opens the Velcro to secure it, then moves around the bed to do the same to her other hand. Before she does the ankles, she unbuttons Bernie’s jeans and roughly pulls them off her legs, an insignificant yelp coming from Bernie as she does. She then ties Bernie’s ankles, leaving her legs spread open and her hands tightly bound out of the way. Serena covers her eyes with the blindfold next, and Bernie screws them shut despite the total blanket of darkness over them. Serena begins the painstaking task of taking off Bernie’s shirt, with her teeth. She manipulates the buttons and eventually manages to get three open before she gets impatient and rips the rest off. Bernie is wearing a black lace bralette, framing her smaller breasts perfectly, and Serena pulls the cups aside to reveal her nipples. Bernie whimpers when she feels Serena get up off the bed and moves to the nightstand. Whimpers even more when she feels the cold metal of the nipple clamps run over her breasts, trailing their way slowly towards her nipples, already aching. Serena leans down and takes one between her teeth, working it in her mouth before replacing her teeth with the clamp. Bernie cries out and she does the same to the other, enjoying watching the bud become pinker and harder between the clamp. Bernie mews and lets out little breaths, enjoying the painful pressure.

 

“I don’t remember saying you could talk, Berenice, so don’t speak unless spoken to, _or I might be forced to gag you_ ,” Serena whispers in her ear, and Bernie frantically nods and does her best to keep her mouth shut. Serena licks a trail down Bernie’s stomach, stopping to dip quickly into her navel before taking her pants between her teeth and a hand and ripping them straight down the middle, exposing Bernie’s swollen lips.

 

“My my, you _are_ a mess, aren’t you,” she says, in the same tone of voice she would talk about someone’s perforated bowel. _Not something to be thinking about right now, Bernie._

Serena runs a perfectly manicured nail up and down the inside of Bernie’s thigh, and Bernie cants her hips and can’t stop the whine that leaves her mouth. _She’s in for it now._ Serena pulls her hands away altogether and Bernie feels her get off the bed. Hears her walk around to the side and feels the bed dip as she places a knee on one side of Bernie’s head. Smells the familiar smell of Serena’s arousal moments before she tastes it, and she realises that Serena is kneeling across her face and wants Bernie to eat her out.

 

“Put that mouth to good use Griselda,” she growls, and Bernie stiffens her tongue and pushes it into Serena, her nose bumping her clit as she grinds down on Bernie’s face. It doesn’t take long for Serena to come, and Bernie feels her walls clench around her tongue as well as hearing the ragged breaths coming from above her. Serena lifts herself off Bernie’s face and stands on slightly wobbly legs next to the nightstand, securing the strap on with the new, _bigger,_ dildo that arrived the other day. She stalks back to the end of the bed and clambers on, shuffling up with her appendage pointing this way and that.

 

“Hips,” she orders, and Bernie immediately lifts them and feels Serena place a pillow underneath, providing her with a better angle and height. Bernie knows that Serena is about to fuck her six ways from Sunday, and feels herself gush in anticipation. Serena chuckles a bit and Bernie falls apart at the sound, realising she is completely under this woman’s mercy, under her control. Serena can see and smell that Bernie is wet and open enough to take the dildo without lube, knows from previous nights that Bernie likes a little bit of friction. She lines the head of the baby blue toy (matches her scrubs, Bernie will appreciate it when she can see) with Bernie’s entrance, pushes in slightly then pulls out and nudges her clit. Bernie keens and her hands pull the restraints taught, but Serena loves to tease her so very much so she pulls away altogether and moves down the bed to rest her head against Bernie’s thigh, relaxing and looking up at her flushed face and chest, her red nipples and her glistening centre. Bernie mews and Serena takes pity on her, moves back up and positions the dildo at her entrance again, pushing in in one swift movement then pulling back out again. Bernie cries out and Serena does it again, moves her thumb down to roll Bernie’s clit and Bernie sobs, pulling on the restraints and canting her hips to meet Serena’s thrusts. Serena’s pace is relentless, her thrusting consistently hard, fast, unforgiving.

 

“You like this, don’t you,” Serena growls, and Bernie nods desperately before crying out at one particular angle. “You like being fucked hard like this.”

 

Bernie’s nods turn into frantic thrashing as she comes for what feels like the first time in years, then sobs as Serena keeps driving into her, and has her coming again and again.

Bernie isn’t sure how many times she has come by the time Serena pulls out of her for the last time. She feels her whole body relax and takes a few deep breaths. Serena places a kiss to her dripping centre, sweeping the wetness up and onto her clit and laving it with her tongue for a while, before pulling back and releasing Bernie’s legs from the restraints, placing gently kisses to her ankles before she does the same to her wrists. She takes the blindfold off of Bernie but her eyes are still closed, not screwed shut like before but gently resting closed. Serena can practically feel the exhaustion radiating from her, and she gently places a kiss to the tip of her nose and then to her mouth. She snuggles down and pulls the duvet across them, curling herself into Bernie’s lanky form. They both succumb to post-coital slumber without a word.

 

 

When Serena comes home the next day Bernie is secretly glad for the pleasant interactions, doesn’t think her loins could survive two nights like last night in a row. Serena walks into the kitchen and hums when she smells the reheated bolognaise from yesterday, smiles when Bernie serves her a heaped bowl of pasta with a kiss that promises more, yelps when Bernie lifts her onto the bench after dinner and positions herself between her legs. Bernie carries her up the stairs and plonks her in the middle of the bed, begins to slowly undress her, kissing every newly uncovered expanse of skin, nipping at that spot at the base of her neck that makes Serena squirm. Has Serena coming again and again, gently, into the early hours.

 

Some days Serena has pleasant interactions with patients, with the board, and some days she doesn’t. But her most favourite type of interactions are at the end of the day, when she comes home to her wife.


End file.
